This invention relates to a rear projection type television unit particularly capable of being accommodated in a wall structure of a house and the like.
A rear projection type television unit generally includes cathode ray tubes (CRT) respectively for projecting red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors and color light beams emitted from the respective CRT are irradiated on the rear surface of a screen attached to a cabinet of the body of the television to thereby form or realize a color image on the front surface of the screen. Such rear projection type television unit is set in a chamber of ordinary domestic houses or business building.
However, the rear projection type television unit of this kind has generally a large size cabinet, thus occupying substantial space for the setting thereof in the room of the house, thus being inconvenient. Moreover, when such a large size television unit is set in an ordinary house, it may be impossible to observe the television screen with a suitable predetermined distance being kept between a viewer and the screen of the television unit.
Furthermore, in another aspect, the cabinet or front panel of the television cannot be usually exchanged with another one even in a case where various decorations provided on the surface of the cabinet or front panel do not match with the decorations or interiors in the room, thus being also inconvenient.